bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Toa Tahkeh
ToaAuserv 16:15, 25 June 2007 (UTC) I have a sig! I made a new sig with Karzahni! [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {My talk page| } 15:50, 16 July 2007 (UTC) : Cool sig! Of course, I helped you make it... But it still looks cool. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| } 17:58, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Hello? Does this work? I have a new sig with Antroz! [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {My talk page| } 16:50, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Banner Is the 1000th article one done yet? I cant wait to touch it up! XD - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 03:32, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Oh,never mind,you wanted me to do it? Or...what? I'm confused. =P- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 03:35, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :: I think he's still doing it. He started on it; hopefully he'll be done soon. Or maybe he decided not to do it and didn't tell me? I'll ask him today, unless he sees this and answers before I get around to it. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 12:45, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :::Well, do you want to make it? Because if you do, I won't stop you. I was just thinking, for a suggestion of course, that you put in the background the logo or the three virtues, then put (make it stick out from the background) "I made the 1000th article and all I got was this lousy banner!" What do you think? [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {My talk page| } 19:25, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::::OK then,I'll do it. It should be done by the weekend. Not that it would take that long,it's just I have Homework.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 21:50, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Sorry it took so long,but I hope it was worth it,here it is: - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 06:09, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Awesome, Legodude! That looks amazing! Now we just have to wait and hope that the 1000th article isn't made by an IP Address. That would be such a waste. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 13:30, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::That banner isn't lousy at all! I can see you know how to use that program! [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {My talk page| } 13:58, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Well,If an IP makes the 1000,we coiuld give this to whoever makes the 1001st. Thanks guys! It's not really that hard.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 21:52, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks!:) And another Question... Thanks for the introduction to Bioniclepedia!! My brother is on this site as well! Also, do you have your own custom-made Bionicle who you think represents yourself? I know I do!Thunderstream328 21:35, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Matoro3311 is your brother? Cool! ToaAuserv, the admin, is mine. I still can't believe it... Oh, and I have several MOCs that represent me, all the same person! :P [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {Talk here!} 22:02, 30 January 2008 (UTC) quick question 1. how old are you? 2. whats your mask power? 3. what your element? i am a weird person so if you don't like me after this its okay, i just want to know more about this "Toa Tahkeh". 4. how old is your Brother? please don't answer that one! Panakalego 20:04, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :I'll answer number 4 for you: I'll be 14 on Monday. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:53, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::1. 10-years-old 2. Pakari 3. Fire [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {Talk here!} 00:15, 2 February 2008 (UTC) cool! i'm 15, but i won't brag. 2. Kadin 3. Sonics Panakalego 02:49, 2 February 2008 (UTC) hey hey i kno i don know you but i had a question, you know those promo packs they be giving for bionicles, where can you ever get them????Toa Xairos 21:11, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :The new ones? I'm afraid they're released in Germany (unfortunately for me). [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {Talk here!} 21:36, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Awww...oh well...i wanted them for MOCs ::I thought you were talking about the new ones that have candy with them. Is that right? Or is it the powerpack you were talking about (the one with the chrome Hau)? [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {Talk here!} 21:09, 15 February 2008 (UTC) well also that one promo tha looks like a hydraxon in a turtle version Toa Xairos 23:12, 16 February 2008 (UTC) I really am still alive! Yeah, I'm alive. Hopefully I can regularly come and edit here. It's funny, though, I can barely remember the wiki markup! =P Still, I hope to make useful edits in the future. [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {Talk here!} 19:52, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Delete Template is all you need to type. Remember, though, that some pages are better to redirect to a different page. Replace the page with #REDIRECT: PAGENAME. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 17:55, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Daiku. I was trying all kinds of stuff, like , ... And I would type more, but it's tedious to do =P [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {Talk here!} 18:51, 6 December 2008 (UTC) WOW! Thanks for the help on the Bioniclepedia Podcast. You were great. I forgot the Template name, but go to your brother's page and take the template that says that this user is a Bioniclepedia Podcast and copy it to your user page. Great job!-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 01:19, 10 December 2008 (UTC) No problem dude. You deserve it! You were great. -- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 00:04, 11 December 2008 (UTC)